This Fic Sucks
by Fulanos da Night
Summary: Apresentamos-lhes uma fic onde nossos queridinhos personagens de HP são submetidos a vontade insana da autora candidata favorita a futura roteirista de seriados adolescentes toscos. RIPAGEM!


**Autora: **caderninho azul (id: 1856955)

**Título original: **Life Sucks **[Leopardo: You suck, bitch.]**

**Summary Original****:**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"Sometimes life can be a real bitch\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" Cinco adolescentes tentando achar seu lugar no mundo,aguns se escondem,outros tentam se no fundo todos eles estão perdidos.** [Leopardo: Qual é a das "\\\"?]**

**Ripada por:** Sapo e Leopardo, a ~*~Dupla Dinâmica~*~

**x**

"Sim,essa sou eu.

A que sempre se mete nas brigas. **[Sapo: Gina Quebra-Barraco.]**

A que não leva desaforo pra casa. **[Leopardo: Favelada.****]**

A que rouba todos os namorados. **[Sapo: Isso tá tão frase de garotinha que migrou do Orkut pro Tumblr e se acha muita merda...]**

A que vai agarrar todos os professores gatos. **[Leopardo: Puta] ****[Sapo: Vai lá fazer os professores serem presos por pedofilia, vadiazinha.]**

A que vai fazer você chorar toda sexta porque você sabe, eu vou estar com ele. Sacode a poeira,princesa, não é como se eu estivesse o obrigando. **[Sapo: SuA iNvEjA fAz A mInHa FaMa!********]****[Leopardo: UI, CUIDADO QUE A MONA É PERIGOSA]**

E é por tudo isso que sou que me chamam de que falam de mim é porque ou queriam ser eu ou queriam me se sabe. **[Leopardo: … Confesso que não entendi nada que tá escrito nesse trecho.]****[Sapo: Sabe, se essa linha estivesse escrita num português coerente e legível, talvez eu até fizesse um comentário sarcástico sobre ela. O problema é que o negócio tá tão ruim aqui que nem isso eu consigo fazer. SRSLY, WTF?]**

Mas estou voltando para Hogwarts e algo me diz que esse será um longo ano."

Gina Weasley **[Leopardo: Ou Wesley Safadona AHAHA SACARAM? Ai, como eu sou engraçada~]**

**~•~**

"Sim, essa sou eu.

A melhor amiga, o ombro para chorar,a conselheira para todas as horas,a melhor tutora da escola,o orgulho dos professores,a CDF. **[Leopardo: A virgem] ****[Sapo: Resumindo, a loser estereotipada sem vida social. Que original, gente, caguei um arco-íris aqui.]**

Mas quando todos parecem estar se divertindo,nessa hora ninguém se lembra de mim. **[Sapo: EU DISSE.] ****[Leopardo: Então vai lá jogar Ragnarök, mulher de Deus]**

Eles se esquecem que por trás de tudo isso, eu sou só uma garota querendo viver um pouco." **[Sapo: Combo de Hermione Depressiva + Forever Alone rolando aqui.]**

Hermione Granger

**~•~**

"Sim,esse sou eu.

O escolhido **[Leopardo: MEL DELS, ele foi pro ~Digimundo~?]**,menino -que-sobreviveu, chame como disso foi a minha escolha mas isso não importa, não é mesmo? **[Sapo: MINHA FILHA, qual é o seu problema com duas coisinhas lindas chamadas coerência e coesão?]**

Ninguém parece estar genuinamente interessado na minha opinião,eles só querem a histó que não seja verdadeira. **[Sapo: ? ? ?]**

As vezes eu quero me livrar de tudo isso mas dai eu não seria eu, não seria Harry Potter." **[Leopardo: Harry gosta da fama e do glamour, sem o Voldy ele é só a bosta do cavalo que o carro passa por cima.]**

Harry Potter

**~•~**

"Sim,esse sou eu.

Ser melhor amigo de Harry Potter traz muita coisa junto, faz parte do pacote. **[Sapo: E agora o Ron é interesseiro. Oh, dear.]**

Algumas me chamam de galinha,outras de disso faz sentido, claro,eu só omito algumas partes. **[Sapo: RON PEGADOR? VOLTO JÁ, TÔ RINDO PRA CACETE.] **

Mas a verdade é que as que falam isso devem ter uma baita dor de cotovelo." **[Sapo: AvAdA KeDaVrA Na CaRa DaS ReCaLcAdA]****[Leopardo: Gente, Rony puta. Wesley safadão, hein? Acho que é mal de nome.]**

Rony Weasley

**~•~**

"Sim,esse sou eu.

O herdeiro de Sonserina,o Comensal em potencial, o garoto problema de Hogwarts. **[Leopardo: Ele é melhor que seu marido, esculaxa seu amigo e no escuro é um perigo.]****[Sapo: *facepalm eterno*]**

As que buscam perigo me procuram **[Leopardo: NÃO DISSE QUE ELE ERA UM PERIGO?1 AVASSALADOR] ****[Sapo: +1]**, os que querem popularidade també ninguém parece se interessar pelo que eu quero .

Não que eu fique me lamentando do meu eu deixo para o Potter com aquela mania dele de perseguição." **[Sapo: Pelo menos ela foi democrática e deixou uma frase incompreensível pra cada um dos cinco.]** **[Leopardo: Harry é esquizofrenico? J. K. Rowling, me explique isso agora.] **

Draco Malfoy

**~•~**

N/A; hahaha nem sei da onde essa idéia surgiu **[Leopardo: Do meio do furico de quem imaginou isso] ****[Sapo: DO MONTE DE SERIADO ADOLESCENTE COLEGIAL AMERICANO TOSCO E CHEIO DE ESTEREÓTIPOS QUE VOCÊ ASSISTE, NÉ. Obviamente.] **e não sei se vou continuar **[Sapo: Por favor, poupe-nos.]** , fala o que acham **[Sapo: Um monte de fezes.]** e eu num surto de criatividade posto, ok? **[Sapo: Não.]**

O nome da fic esta aberto a sugestões. **[Sapo: Monte de fezes +1]** E E alguém sabe pra quem pedir capa? **[Sapo: Pro capeta, minha filha.] [Leopardo: Pra alguém que faça um trabalho tão porco quanto o seu.]**

Beij000s **[Leopardo: V1D4 L0K4] ****[Sapo: Fechando a tosquice com chave de ouro.]**

Parte inferior do formulário **[Leopardo: …... Sim, e isso aqui serve pra que mesmo?]**

**x**

**Comentários Finais:**

**Sapo: **_Como eu já falei, história clichê estereotipada bosta. Infelizmente, os pobres personagens principais de HP foram a bola da vez, e... bem, não tenho tanta coisa a acrescentar, acho. Só uma notinha pra autora - arrume uma beta, revise seu texto e ESQUEÇA QUE ESSA FIC JÁ EXISTIU, pro seu próprio bem. _

**Leopardo:** _Apenas uma coisinha a acressentar, essa fic tem uma formatação original tão escrota que eu não resisti a ajeitar ela um pouquinho. Prezei para que não ficasse exatamente boa mas pelo menos legível para os nossos queridos fãs (ou não)._


End file.
